DigiAdepts
by Miracles
Summary: Digimon/Golden Sun AU Daikari, Kenyako. Davis, Kari, Ken, and Yolei travel through the world of Golden Sun
1. Information Chapter

DigiAdepts Informational Chapter  
  
By Miracles  
  
Here's some info on the characters!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Name: Davis Motomyia  
  
Age: 15  
  
Element: Venus (Earth)  
  
Starting Level: 5  
  
Starting Psynergy: Quake, Heal  
  
Starting Weapon: Short Sword  
  
Starting Defense: None  
  
Starting Clothes: Tunic  
  
Starting Djinn: None  
  
Bio: Davis was born and grew up in Vale. Davis' father was killed when he was 5. He barely remembers him and is a touchy subject for him. His best friend is Ken Ichjouji and is rumored to have feelings for Kari Kamyia. Davis is considered the leader of the group and is very brave.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Name: Ken Ichjouji  
  
Age: 16  
  
Element: Jupiter (Wind)  
  
Level: 6  
  
Starting Psynergy: Whirlwind  
  
Starting Weapon: Short Sword  
  
Starting Defense: None  
  
Starting Clothes: Tunic  
  
Starting Djinn: None  
  
Bio: Ken is considered the brains of the group when it comes to traveling and navigating caves. His best friend is Davis Motomyia. He was born and grew up in the town of Vale and appears to show interest in Yolei Inoue.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Name: Kari Kamyia  
  
Age: 15  
  
Element: Mars (Fire)  
  
Level: 5  
  
Starting Psynergy: Flare  
  
Starting Weapon: Wooden Stick  
  
Starting Defense: None  
  
Starting Clothes: Tunic  
  
Starting Djinn: None  
  
Bio: Kari was born and grew up in Vale like the other adepts. Her brother is presumed dead when he wandered away from town and was never found. Her best friend is Yolei Inoue and is believed to like Davis Motomyia.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Name: Yolei Inoue  
  
Age: 16  
  
Element: Mercury (Water)  
  
Level: 6  
  
Starting Psynergy: Frost, Ply  
  
Starting Weapon: Wooden Stick  
  
Starting Defense: None  
  
Starting Clothes: Tunic  
  
Starting Djinn: None  
  
Bio: Yolei Inoue was also born and raised in Vale. Her best friend is Kari Kamyia. She like Ken is quite smart. Because her and Ken Ichjouji are a year older than Kari Kamyia and Davis Motomyia they have a level advantage. She is also rumored to have a crush on Ken Ichjouji.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well I hope that gives you enough information on the main characters of the story. 


	2. Journey Through Sol Sanctum

DigiAdepts Chapter 1  
  
By Miracles  
  
I've decided to take a break from The Lone Digidestined, I hope you like this new story!  
  
*************************************************  
  
A young boy of the age 15 was running through the streets.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" A man cried out as the boy ran past him.  
  
"Sorry!" He yelled.  
  
The boy continued running until he came to a house near the end of the town.  
  
"Davis, I'm so glad you could make it." His mother said sarcastically.  
  
Davis was a fifteen year old adept. He wore a sheath on his back that carried his sword. He where a loose tunic that was gold and blue.  
  
"Sorry Mom I lost track of time." Davis replied.  
  
"Never mind that just come up here and help me with the roof." Davis' mother said.  
  
(A/N: Any person who has played Golden Sun should recognize this.)  
  
Davis climbed up the ladder onto the roof.  
  
"Oh Davis just be careful not to..." Davis' mother traveled off as his leg went through the roof.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that," Davis said sheepishly.  
  
After a half hour Davis finished fixing the roof and slid down the ladder. He came down and saw his best friend Ken running toward his house.  
  
Ken was Davis' best friend. They had grew up and played together when they were little. Ken had a sheath at his waist that was attached to a belt. He wore a purple tunic with a black cape.  
  
"Hey Ken how's it going?" Davis said.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." Ken replied.  
  
Davis looked at himself and saw he was covered in straw.  
  
"I guess I should clean up." Davis replied weakly.  
  
"And hurry Gennai said he was going to taking us to a special place to put our psynergy to the test." Ken said excitingly.  
  
"I totally forgot!" Davis yelled, "Thanks Ken I see you in a little bit!" Davis said running into his house.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Davis and Ken were on their way to Gennai's house. Gennai was a scholar of psynergy. Psynergy was a mysterious force that could be used to move objects or attack enemies.  
  
"Ken where do you think Gennai is going to take us?" Davis asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think will find out soon, there's Gennai's house." Ken said as he pointed to the small cottage on top of a hill.  
  
"So Gennai invited you too?"  
  
Davis and Ken jumped at the voice. They turned around and saw two girls laughing hysterically.  
  
"What did we scare you?" One of them said.  
  
"We weren't scared." Davis said.  
  
"Yeah and I'm about to solve the mystery of psynergy." Yolei replied.  
  
Kari and Yolei were childhood friends of Ken and Davis. All four of them had grew up together in the town of Vale. Gennai had been teaching them about psynergy since they were children.  
  
Kari wore a pink tunic with a sheath for her stick that hung behind her back.  
  
Yolei wore a red tunic and also had a sheath with a stick behind her back.  
  
"Come on let's just get to Gennai's house, I want to see where he's taking us." Ken said breaking Davis and Yolei away from their argument.  
  
The four teens entered Gennai's house.  
  
"Ah it's about time you four got here, I've been waiting." Gennai said greeting them.  
  
Gennai smiled at the four teens; ever since they were children he told them stories of warriors in far away lands, battling monsters and discovering the secrets of psynergy. He knew one day the four would do something special and he was determined to test his hypothesis.  
  
"Gennai let's get going, I wanna see this place you said would help test our psynergy." Davis said eagerly.  
  
"Of course follow me."  
  
The four adepts followed Gennai out of his house. They traveled through town and came to a stairwell.  
  
"Wait a minute don't these stairs lead to Sol Sanctum?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, Sol Sanctum is a very important place; it is very mysterious and dangerous."  
  
"If this place is so dangerous why are we going?" Yolei asked.  
  
"To truly test your abilities you will have to fight powerful enemies. I also hope to uncover the secrets of Sol Sanctum."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Davis shouted and led the group into Sol Sanctum.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"This is Sol Sanctum? It doesn't look very scary." Ken said.  
  
"Things aren't always as they seem Ken; dangerous creatures lurk inside these passageways. You must always be alert for enemies."  
  
As if on cue two vermin appeared.  
  
"Ah! Rats!" Yolei screamed.  
  
"Don't worry Ken and I will take care of this, right?" Davis said confidently.  
  
Ken and Davis drew their swords from the sheathes on their backs.  
  
The vermin eyed the two adepts carefully.  
  
"My move, attack!" Davis shouted as he slashed one of the vermin with his sword. Davis looked over at Ken and saw he had his hands busy with the other vermin.  
  
Ken was dodging and attacking but the vermin was extremely fast for a rodent. The vermin launched itself on Ken, knocking him over.  
  
"Ken!" Davis yelled as he came to his friend's aide. But Davis' current enemy blocked Davis' path. Davis annoyed struck the vermin one more time, killing it. Davis was about to strike the other vermin when...  
  
"Flare!" A screen of flames enclosed the vermin disintegrating it. Davis looked over surprise and saw that Kari had used one of her psynergy abilities to remove the vermin.  
  
"Thanks Kari, I've never fought a vermin that fast." Ken said.  
  
"No problem," Kari responded.  
  
The group kept moving until they came to a dead end.  
  
"Great now what do we do?" Yolei asked.  
  
"We could try blasting it." Davis suggested.  
  
"Why not I don't see any other way." Ken replied.  
  
The four adepts set up for their attacks.  
  
"Quake!"  
  
"Whirlwind!"  
  
"Flare!"  
  
"Frost!"  
  
All four elemental attacks struck the wall, but none could destroy it.  
  
"Well that was a big bust now what?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Hmm, I believe I know a way." Gennai said.  
  
"How?" Asked all four adepts in unison.  
  
"On our way here I found this ruby on the floor. Perhaps it goes in one of the mouths of the statue?"  
  
"It's worth a shot, let me try." Davis said. Taking the ruby from Gennai he placed the ruby in one of the statues mouth. Suddenly the wall began to shake and unveiled a passageway.  
  
"It worked!" Exclaimed Kari.  
  
"Ladies first." Davis said with a smirk. The two female adepts glared at Davis and entered the passageway.  
  
*************************************************  
  
After more searching the group came to a room with a picture of the moon laid out in tiles on the floor.  
  
"This is quite odd." Gennai said confused.  
  
"What is it Gennai?" Ken asked.  
  
"This place is supposed to worship the sun. Why is there a picture of the moon?"  
  
"We should keep searching maybe will find answers." Davis said.  
  
"Good idea I'll stay here, you four go up ahead and see if you can find anything." Gennai said.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Davis said enthusiastically.  
  
The group went up a flight of stairs to find another room.  
  
"This is odd." Davis said thinking out loud.  
  
"It looks like some kind of puzzle." Kari said.  
  
The room had a identical picture of the moon on the ground and a picture of the sun. There were statues as well.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder." Ken wandered over to one of the statues on the moon side and pushed in it toward the center.  
  
************************************************* (With Gennai)  
  
The ground began shaking under Gennai's feet.  
  
"What's going on? Whatever it is you four better stop!"  
  
************************************************* (With the Adepts)  
  
The statue Ken had pushed moved back to its original space.  
  
"It's all a puzzle, we just have to put the pieces in the right place and it will disarm whatever caused that earthquake!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"Then let's get to work!" Davis shouted.  
  
The adepts began pushing the statues around. After many combinations something happened.  
  
"What's going on?" Kari asked as the ground rumbled.  
  
A piece of ground on the sun side disappeared leaving a space for one of the statues to fit.  
  
"The end of the puzzle we just have to push the last statue in there and it's solved." Ken said.  
  
Davis ran over to the statue and pushed it into the hole. Something clicked and the four adepts hurried back to Gennai.  
  
************************************************* (With Gennai)  
  
A large beam of light shot out of the picture of the moon and into the wall creating a portal. Gennai looked away from the portal to see that Davis, Ken, Kari, and Yolei had returned.  
  
"What happened Gennai?" Yolei asked.  
  
"A beam light came out of the picture and opened a portal." Gennai said with excitement. "This could be what I've been looking for this whole time."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting here for? Let's see what's inside!" Davis said and jumped into the portal.  
  
Ken shook his head. "He really needs to look before he leaps." Ken said before jumping into the portal himself. Kari, Yolei, and Gennai followed Ken into the portal and into the unknown.  
  
************************************************* What do ya think? Good, bad, let me know! R&R. By the way this will not be an exact copy of the Golden Sun storyline. I'm just setting up the plot the rest will be different! 


	3. The Elemental Stones, Return of The Djin...

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
  
DigiAdepts Chapter 2  
  
By Miracles  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
********************************************************  
  
After jumping through the portal Davis, Ken, Kari, Yolei, and Gennai appeared in some sort of cave.  
  
"Amazing!" Gennai said.  
  
"What is this place?" Ken asked.  
  
"This place is thought to be a legend. It is in this cave, the four elemental stones are held!" Gennai said in excitement. "The four elemental stones are the keys to lighting the four elemental lighthouses."  
  
"What does that mean?" Davis asked.  
  
"If the four lighthouses are lit they will bring upon great destruction and bring the earth to a reign of darkness." Gennai answered solemnly.  
  
"If these stones hold the power to destroy the earth then we can't leave this portal open." Kari said.  
  
"It's too late for that; our only chance is to hide them from people with dark intentions." Gennai said.  
  
"Alright, let's split up and get all four stones." Davis said.  
  
Each adept went in a different direction, there were pillars leading up to each statue that held an elemental stone. Davis hopped across each one and reached a statue with an orange ball.  
  
"Davis none of us can get to the elemental stones!" Ken cried out.  
  
It was true. All but the path to the Venus elemental stone were incomplete.  
  
"Let me get this stone first, then will figure out what to do." Davis replied. Davis removed the stone from the statue. The cave began to rumble and a pillar shot out of the ground in front of Ken.  
  
"It must be another puzzle; we have to get one elemental stone to get the others!" Ken said. Ken hopped across the new pillar and reached the elemental stone of Jupiter.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Ken said. Ken lifted the stone from the statue, once again the ground began to rumble and two new pillars emerged from the ground, allowing access to the elemental stone of Mars.  
  
"Great two stones down and two to go!" Kari yelled. Kari hopped across the two new pillars and took the elemental stone. Once again the ground rumbled revealing a pillar leading to the fourth and final elemental stone, the elemental of Mercury.  
  
"Good, Yolei now get the stone!" Ken yelled. Yolei hopped across and got the stone.  
  
"Excellent, you have saved us time. Now hand over the elemental stones." The adepts turned to identify the voice. Gennai was now surrounded by three warriors, two men and a woman.  
  
"Who are you?" Davis asked.  
  
"I am Matt and this is my accomplice Sora." The man with blond hair said. "Give us the elemental stones NOW!" The woman named Sora yelled.  
  
"If we give them to you what will you do with them?" Ken asked.  
  
"That is of no concern to you, now hand them over." Matt said forcefully.  
  
"We're not giving you anything until you release Gennai!" Yolei yelled in anger.  
  
"If you do not give us the elemental stones, we shall destroy the old man." The still unidentified man said.  
  
"If we give you the elemental stones, how can we be sure that you will release Gennai?" Kari asked.  
  
"Very well we will give you insurance." Matt said. He turned to the man beside him. "Show them." Matt said. The man removed a mask. It looked so life like the adepts had thought it was his real face. Kari recognized him immediately.  
  
"No...No impossible!" Kari stammered.  
  
"What is it?" Davis asked concerned.  
  
"It's...It's Tai!" Kari yelled having a hard time believing it was true.  
  
"That's impossible Tai's dead, he disappear five years ago!" Davis yelled not believing Kari.  
  
"It is me Davis. It is good to see all of you again, now give Matt and Sora the elemental stones. I shall not betray you." Tai said in a warm tone. After a moment of thought the adepts jumped back to the platform, where Gennai and the three villains were standing, suddenly a boy that looked the age of 15 appeared in front of them.  
  
"I will take the elemental stones." The boy said.  
  
"TK, it's about time you showed up brother." Matt said to the boy known as TK. "Give him the elemental stones." Matt said to the four adepts. Ken, Yolei, and Kari gave their elemental stones to TK. Davis stepped forward to give TK the elemental stone of Venus, when the cave shook violently.  
  
"What's happening?" Sora yelled in confusion. The four statues that had held the elemental stones began to glow the respective color of their stones, orange, purple, red, and blue. Six beams shot out of each statue and flew into the portal leading out of the cave, but one beam appeared again at each of the statues. The beams flew to Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Kari. The beam near Davis morphed into a light brown creature with a G and a V on his forehead. He was about half Davis' size and had a white oval on his stomach.  
  
"Hi I'm a Venus Djinn, GigasVeemon!" The creature said to Davis. The beam near Ken morphed into a worm like creature. He was green and had many pairs of small legs, with two antennae on his head, and his eyes were green.  
  
"Hello I'm a Jupiter Djinn, GustWormmon." The worm creature said to Ken. The beam near Kari morphed in to a red cat. She had large ears and wore gloves on her front paws, with a ring around her purple striped tail.  
  
"I am a Mars Djinn, FeverGatomon." The feline said to Kari. The final beam near Yolei morphed to a blue bird, with a sky blue feather attached to his head by a headband. His wings looked almost like they were flippers, and he had webbed feet.  
  
"Delighted to meet you, I am a Mercury Djinn named FizzHawkmon!" The water bird said as he bowed to Yolei.  
  
"The legendary Djinn have returned!" Gennai said in amazement.  
  
"Djinn?" Davis and his companions asked.  
  
"Djinn are powerful creatures that help a warrior in battle." Gennai answered.  
  
"Enough of this hand over the Venus elemental stone now!" Matt demanded.  
  
"I don't think so!" GigasVeemon said defiantly.  
  
"What are you going to do about it you little monster?" Matt asked.  
  
"This!" GigasVeemon's body broke into pixels and merged with Davis. Davis felt a large amount of power rush through his entire body.  
  
"Take this!" Davis pulled out his sword and struck the ground splitting the platform in half.  
  
"Run, protect the elemental stone!" Gennai cried.  
  
"What about you?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'll be OK, now get going!" Reluctantly the four adepts ran through the portal.  
  
"No, they escaped!" Matt yelled in anger.  
  
"Don't worry we still have three of the elemental stones. We can light three of the lighthouses, and steal the fourth stone from those brats later." Sora reasoned.  
  
******************************************************** (Outside Sol Sanctum)  
  
At the entrance to Sol Sanctum a portal opened and out fell four teenage adepts.  
  
"That hurt!" Davis yelled out while rubbing his head. The four stood up and dusted themselves off.  
  
"We have to get Gennai back!" Yolei said.  
  
"We will, but first we have to train. Those three were much more powerful, even when GigasVeemon fused with me; I wasn't nearly powerful enough to defeat them." Davis said.  
  
"Speaking of which, how were you two able to do that?" Ken asked.  
  
"Each Djinn has its own unique ability, GigasVeemon's ability is to raise the power of physical attacks." FizzHawkmon answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot we were suppose to give these to you!" GigasVeemon said. Each Djinn gave a device to their respective master.  
  
"What are they?" Kari asked.  
  
"There D-3's." FizzHawkmon replied.  
  
"What's a D-3?" Ken asked.  
  
"D-3's have the ability to store Djinn, as well as identify them. When you want to use a certain Djinn's ability you use the D-3 to activate the Djinn. It has three modes, discover, detect, and digital. Hence the name D- 3." FizzHawkmon answered once again.  
  
"How do you know so much about this?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I was given this knowledge to help whoever was able to use the D-3's." FizzHawkmon said.  
  
"Well now that that's settled, we should get back to town and buy supplies for our journey." Davis said.  
  
"We also need to tell our parents" Kari said. They all agreed and began to walk back to Vale.  
  
******************************************************** (At Town)  
  
The four adepts arrived at the town shop, after getting gold for their parents and explaining the situation to them (Leaving out the fact that Tai was still alive), they were given gold to buy their equipment.  
  
When the adepts stepped outside, they had almost completely changed their equipment.  
  
Davis now had a long sword sheathed on his back. He wore a green cape, with the same tunic, but now he had a wooden shield hooked on the belt that held his sword.  
  
Ken had a long sword as well. He now wore padded gloves and boots, as well as his tunic, and had a wooden shield on his back.  
  
Kari had bought herself a short sword; she was wearing a pink travel vest and padded gloves, with a wooden shield.  
  
Yolei had also bought a short sword; she was wearing a red travel vest, with padded gloves, a wooden shield, and a leather helmet.  
  
"Great now that we have our equipment we'll be able to leave tomorrow." Davis said cheerfully. They all agreed and returned to their homes for the night.  
  
******************************************************** (That Night at Davis' House)  
  
Davis was lying in his bed thinking about what dangers and adventures laid ahead tomorrow.  
  
'I won't let them down. Gennai don't worry we'll get you back and save the world, I know we will!' Davis looked over on the cot that had been moved into his room for GigasVeemon to sleep. Davis smiled at the sleeping Djinn. Davis' thoughts drifted off as he fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************** (Ken's House)  
  
'I hope were ready for whatever's out there.' He looked over to GustWormmon.  
  
'I wonder what GustWormmon's ability is...'  
  
******************************************************** (Kari's House)  
  
'How can Tai be alive? We were sure he was dead. I'm happy he's alive, but evil? Why Tai why? Maybe we can save him too...'  
  
******************************************************** (Yolei's House)  
  
'Talk about a rough day! I go from a normal teenager, to a superhero in one day! I hope I can handle all of it...'  
  
******************************************************** There's chapter two! Don't worry the next will have more action; I just needed to set the whole basic plot down for the story. Please R&R! 


	4. The Spirit of Venus, Gigasmon!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
  
DigiAdepts Chapter 3  
  
By Miracles  
  
******************************************************** (Town Gate)  
  
Davis, Ken, Kari, and Yolei were standing in front of the exit of Vale. Practically the whole town had come to wish the four adepts well on their journey. The town's mayor was even there; meanwhile all of their parents were going through a supply check with their children.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything honey?" Davis' mother asked.  
  
"Yes mom, don't worry will be find. With all the herbs, food, and survival gear we have, we'll be able to take anything!" Davis said confidently. Ken, Kari, and Yolei sweatdropped, a little embarrassed by Davis' claim.  
  
"Make sure Davis only eats food you know is clean, when he's hungry, he'll eat anything that looks remotely like food." Davis' mother whispered to Kari.  
  
(A/N: This part should also be familiar to Golden Sun fans)  
  
"I heard that!" Davis yelled. Finally the four adepts were ready to leave and the town gave them a final farewell.  
  
******************************************************** (Outside of Town)  
  
"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen the outside world!" GigasVeemon exclaimed admiring the scenery.  
  
"How long were you guys in that cave anyway?" Ken asked.  
  
"The last time we were freed, was about two-three hundred years ago." FizzHawkmon said trying to recall his past.  
  
"TWO-THREE HUNDRED YEARS AGO!" Davis, Ken, Kari, and Yolei exclaimed at once.  
  
"It's hard to remember, when we were returned to our hibernation state, most of our memories were washed away." FizzHawkmon said.  
  
"Do you have any idea what your previous master was like?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No, I don't sorry." FizzHawkmon said apologetically. As the party continued to walk they heard a rustling in the bushes. A figure jumped out at them.  
  
"What is that?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's a zombie." Ken answered.  
  
"Looks like he's not alone." Davis said and pointed to the three other zombies following the first one.  
  
"We can take them!" Yolei said and drew her stick from its sheath. The others unsheathed their weapons and prepared for battle.  
  
"Let's get 'em!" Davis said charging to the zombies. Davis slashed his long sword at the zombie creating a clean cut in its arm. The zombie cast a beam of psynergy at Davis. The beam clobbered Davis.  
  
"No!" Ken, Kari, and Yolei exclaimed at once.  
  
"Calm down." Davis said getting back up. He spat out blood and prepared his next attack.  
  
"Quake!" Davis cried out as the ground began to rumble. A giant rock shot out of the ground crushing the zombie, disintegrating it. The other zombies advance forward.  
  
"Davis sit this one out, will handle the rest." Ken said stepping forward and motioning for Kari and Yolei to attack. Kari jumped into the air and hit the zombie on its head with her stick. The zombie fell to the ground but got up quickly. The zombie smashed Kari with its arms striking her in multiple places. Kari back up and rushed at the zombie. At the last second Kari flipped over the zombie and jabbed her stick through the zombie's stomach.  
  
Ken appeared to be in control of the fight, by dodging each of the zombie's blows and then lashing out with his long sword. Eventually the zombie's stamina gave out and disintegrated.  
  
Yolei had used her psynergy ability frost to freeze the zombie; Yolei slammed her stick on the frozen zombie, causing it to shatter.  
  
"Well that was a fun work out." Davis said sarcastically while holding his injured arm.  
  
"Don't worry Davis I can just put a few herbs on it, or I could use my ply ability." Yolei said.  
  
"I got it, Heal!" Davis yelled as he cast a psynergy spell, yellow pixels appeared out of Davis' hand and flew into his injured arm, causing it to heal.  
  
"Since when did you know a healing spell?" Yolei asked surprised.  
  
"I asked Gennai to teach me a healing spell incase I was ever badly injured." Davis answered.  
  
"This looks like a good place to set up camp for the night." Ken said already setting up a tent.  
  
"Alright we'll sleep in shifts, now let's go collect some firewood." Kari said.  
  
******************************************************** (The Next Day)  
  
The party continued traveling until they came to a cliff.  
  
"OK, where do we go from here?" Yolei asked.  
  
"There is supposed to be a town near here." Ken answered while looking at a map.  
  
"I think I see it!" Davis yelled. He pointed down to a large plain; sure enough there were small houses and stores.  
  
"Let's go, maybe we can find some information about Matt, TK, Sora, and Tai there!" Kari said. The party found a way down the cliff and continued walking until they reached the town.  
  
"Welcome to the town of Vault." Yolei said as she read the sign at the entrance.  
  
"I've heard about Vault, the famous trade Master Kido comes by here many times a year." Ken said. The group was about to enter when a train of wagons came rushing out of town. The party jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed.  
  
"Don't they have any manners?" Yolei yelled in anger. The wagons stopped after passing the gate.  
  
"Yolei, those are wagons belong to Master Kido!" Ken said trying to calm Yolei down.  
  
"That doesn't mean he can just come barraging out of town almost killing people!" Yolei shouted angrily.  
  
"Let's just come down and go get something to eat at the town café." Kari said pushing Yolei into town.  
  
******************************************************** (Town Café)  
  
"Alright now that we've had some food, we need to talk to the mayor and asked him if he's seen Matt, TK, Sora, or Tai." Davis said while eating some French fries.  
  
"This also looks like a good place to train, since there are many forests close to town." Ken said while feeding GustWormmon some of his hamburger. The party finished their food and head over to the mayor's house. As the party approached the house guards blocked their path.  
  
"What is your purpose here?" The left guard asked.  
  
"We need to ask the mayor a question." Davis answered.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" The right guard asked.  
  
"No..." Davis said.  
  
"The mayor does not have time to be troubled by foolish children." The right guard said.  
  
"Children! We need to talk to the mayor so get out of the way!" Yolei shouted in rage. The guards backed up slightly surprised by Yolei's out burst.  
  
"Remove yourself from here now, or you will be arrested." The left guard said starting to get angry. Davis, Ken, Kari, and the Djinn began to leave, while dragging Yolei away.  
  
(A/N: Don't worry I won't bash Yolei's anger problem much after this chapter)  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Kari asked.  
  
"We could try to make an appointment like the guards said." Ken suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Kari said. The party walked over to a bulletin board that showed various sign up sheets.  
  
"Here's the one we want." Yolei said holding up a sheet of paper.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"What is it Yolei?" Ken asked.  
  
"There aren't any open dates for a whole month!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"A MONTH!" Davis, Kari, and Ken shouted at once.  
  
"What are we suppose to do now?" Ken asked. Davis was about to reply when they heard a screamed.  
  
"What was that?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we should check it out." Davis said. The party ran toward the source of the scream, a party of four skull warriors equipped with swords and shields were terrorizing the local villagers.  
  
"We have to stop them!" Davis shouted as he rushed into battle. The others followed the suit.  
  
"Hyaa!" Davis' sword slammed against a skull warrior's shield. The skull warrior pushed Davis back and slashed him leaving a few small cuts.  
  
"Davis you OK?" Ken asked as he parried off one of the skull warrior's attacks.  
  
"I'm fine, watch out!" Davis yelled. The skull warrior Ken was fighting side stepped and smashed Ken with his sword. The rest of the skull warriors backed Kari and Yolei into a corner.  
  
"Nothings working!" Kari cried out.  
  
"Try psynergy!" Ken yelled.  
  
"Quake!"  
  
"Whirlwind!"  
  
"Flare!"  
  
"Frost!" Each attack flew at a different skull warrior, but the skull warriors blocked the attacks with their shields.  
  
"It didn't work!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Davis, let me help!" GigasVeemon shouted.  
  
"Right!" GigasVeemon's body once again broke into pixels and merged with Davis. Davis' sword glowed a bright orange, Davis then cut his sword straight through a skull warrior.  
  
"Use the Djinn!" Ken yelled to Kari and Yolei. FeverGatomon and GustWormmon broke in pixels and merged with their respective masters. Ken and Kari's swords glowed purple and red. Both warriors used the power of their Djinn and sliced through the skull warriors.  
  
"FizzHawkmon, I need your help!" Yolei cried out.  
  
"Yolei I'm sorry my ability is to heal!" FizzHawkmon called back.  
  
'Davis...' A voice said in Davis' head.  
  
'Huh?' Davis thought confused.  
  
'Use my spirit.' The voice said. Davis felt his body move as if it were not his own.  
  
"I summon Gigasmon!" Davis called out and raised his arms. A being appeared with the symbol of earth on his chest. He raised his arms and dozens of rocks were lifted from the ground. The rocks all came crashing down on the remaining skull warrior destroying him and the being disappeared.  
  
"What was that?" Yolei exclaimed in amazement.  
  
"That was a Djinn elemental spirit." FizzHawkmon said in interest. "I haven't heard of a spirit being summoned in centuries! According to what I remember spirits are only accessible when the true chosen warriors of the Djinn are present." FizzHawkmon said.  
  
"What is the name of my spirit?" Davis asked.  
  
"That particular spirit is the spirit of Venus, Gigasmon." FizzHawkmon answered.  
  
"Thank you for saving my town." The four adepts turned and saw a man and the guards that were at the mayor's house.  
  
"It was no problem." Davis said.  
  
"Allow me into introduce myself, I am the mayor of Vault. My guards told me that you had come to see me, earlier today." The mayor said.  
  
"We wanted to ask you, if you had seen a party that consists of three men and a woman traveling through here." Ken asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, with some many traders coming in and out of Vault; it is hard to keep track of everyone who comes in. But maybe you should try heading through Char Cave, many people who come to Vault, usually pass through there, to get to Char City." The Mayor suggested. The party thanked the mayor and left Vault, after stocking up on supplies.  
  
******************************************************** Not my greatest chapter, I promise there will be more action next time, but let me know what you think. I have also decided not to put any romance in for a few chapters, but there will be a few hints along the way.  
  
So please R&R! 


End file.
